the death of an elf
by lotrfanfictions
Summary: This is the story to how Legolas's Mother dies. This is my first FanFiction so I hope you enjoy!


The Death of an Elf

The clouds started to cover up the sun that was shining so bright. The rain started to fall on the elven shields.

"How are we going to win this fight Ada?"

"We must have hope Legolas, said Thranduil."

"There is nothing to be afraid of your father and I will protect you at all times"

Legolas's mother and father hug him right as the battle horns sound. Aragorn and Gimli are waiting for Legolas on top of the hill. Legolas with his bow ready runs up the hill to Aragorn and Gimli. Legolas cuts into 5 orcs with his daggers and shoots 8 with his bow. Legolas thought that he killed all of them when an orc started to catch up with him. Legolas grabs one of his arrows and shots the orc right between the eyes.

"Fourteen! Shouts Legolas"

Legolas reaches the top of the hill where Gimli and Aragorn are.

"How many are you on Legolas, say Gimli?"

"Fourteen...how about you Gimli?"

"Ten, I'm not going to let a pointy eared prince beat me!" said Gimli

Legolas finally catches up with his mother and father and they have gotten pretty beat up. Legolas can see an orc coming up behind his mother he yells for her to get out of the way he shoots the orc right in the middle of it's forehead. More orcs are trying to attack the King, Queen, and the Prince of Mirkwood. An orc that looks like the head of the orc army says

"I just received special orders from Sauron that he wants the elven royalty dead and any warriors of the elven race."

I flash of worry goes through Thranduil's eyes. Legolas's mother is afraid but is trying not to show it. Legolas now has the instinct to protect his family no matter the cause. Aragorn and Gimli rush down to help the elven family protect themselves against the orcs. Orcs are coming from every which way, orcs left and right. Legolas is constantly shooting the orcs, Aragorn and Thranduil are slashing the orc one by one with their swords, Gimli is cutting through them like a piece of wood with his axe, and Legolas's mother is fighting very well with her daggers. It's hard to keep up with the orcs. Legolas reaches back to get and arrow but, he ran out.

"I ran out of arrows!" Legolas yelled

"You what" said Aragorn

"Legolas use your daggers before you get killed my son" said Thranduil

Legolas reached back for his daggers as an orc cut a gash in his face. There was a sharp dash of pain that went across Legolas's face. He could feel blood dripping down his cheekbone. Aragorn looked at Legolas with worry in his eyes.

"I'm alright mellon, it's just a cut" Legolas said

Legolas's mother and father were fighting there hardest there were so many more orcs coming to them. Legolas turned around and made eye contact with his mother. Little did Legolas know that one of the strongest orcs was running at full speed towards him. Legolas's mother's eyes grew big in fear as she sees the orc running towards her only son. Quickly she shoved her son out of the way right as the orc blade stabbed her right in the stomach. It was like it was in slow motion, his mother dropped to group and was silent. She just laid on the ground in shock. It took Legolas a minute to figure out what happened. He turned around to see his mother lying on the ground, blood spilling through her arms which clutch her stomach. Legolas immediately dropped his weapons and knelt on one knee to check his dying mother. Thranduil soon figured out what happened and he started to emitely cry. His father loved his wife more than anything his worst fear is coming true.

"Nana, Nana can you hear me?" said Legolas with worry in his voice

"Legolas, I made a promise a long time ago...I told your father that I would do anything to protect you even if it does take my life"

"Nana.." Legolas says with tears filling up his eyes

"Shhh Henig, I made this promise you must let me go" says Legolas's mother with blood beginning to drip from her mouth.

"Ada, Boe de nestad!" said Legolas

Thranduil eyes were puffy and red. When he looked up at Legolas he could barely get up his love of this life is dying! Thranduil could not lose her..

"Legolas go get me my elk!"

"Yes, Ada"

Legolas went to get Thranduil's elk he killed orcs with more power than before. With tears streaming down his face all he wanted to do was kill and kill but he had one job if there was any chance of his mother surviving. He has to go get Thranduil's Woodland Elk. Legolas's vision started to go blurry from all the tears. He had never thought that this would ever happen. He wanted his mother to be alive forever. Elves are immortal so Legolas's mother could have lived forever. Legolas thought

*I wanted my mother to watch me fight and get better with my bow, she is supposed to be the one to teach me how to braid my hair, how am I going to learn now?*

Finally Legolas found Thranduil's elk and rid it back to where his father was. Thranduil picked his wife up and put her on his elk. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas all rid their horses back to Mirkwood following Thranduil. Finally they reached Mirkwood where they went to the healers for help.

"Please help my wife has been stabbed with an orc blade!" said Thranduil

"Lay her on the bed here and let us heal her" said the head healer

The healers do what they can to save his mother. His mother begins to become weak she moans in pain. She starts to talk in elvish but no one can understand because it's so quiet.

"My dear what are you saying?" says Thranduil

"I don't think I can take it much longer, the darkness I can feel it taking me" says his mother

"Don't say that my dear the healers are going to heal you" Thranduil says

"I can feel the darkness coming Thranduil"

Legolas hears his mother talking and runs into the room with a hopeful heart!

"Ada is she going to be alright, did they heal her?" said Legolas

"They are still working on her, lonneg" Thranduil says

Legolas's mother hears her son's voice and wants to talk to him.

"Legolas is that you?" his mother says in a very weak voice

"Yes mother it's me" says Legolas

"Mother why did you shove me out of the way?"

"You are my son Legolas, I would do anything to protect you"

Legolas realized how much his mother really does love him. Legolas can sense a weakness in his mother and then figures out that she isn't going to make it through the night. Legolas's mother feels that the darkness will take her at any moment. Legolas starts to cry because he doesn't want to see his mother go.

"Nana, Le Melin" says Legolas giving his dying mother a hug

"Le Melin...Legolas, you will make a fine king someday, I just want to let you know that I'm very proud of you and I love you with all my heart...Boe i 'waen..Le Melin Henig…"

Those were the last words that came out of his mother's mouth. The darkness overtook her. Thranduil and Legolas both started crying as they listened to their loved one take one last breath. She shut her eyes and died. The Queen of Mirkwood will forever be in their hearts.

Elvish Dictionary

Ada: Father

Nana: Mother

Mellon: My Friend

Boe de nestad: She needs healing

Lennog: My Son

Henig: My Child

Le Melin: I Love You

Boe i 'waen: I Must Go


End file.
